please come back to me
by famliy of the geeks
Summary: one day, pikachu's master disappeared, leaving pikachu to deal with the heartbreak. *plot takes place in the Pokemon yellow games*


**Disclaimer: **nope, don't own Pokémon. If I did, it would be WAY different.

**Note: **if this makes you cry (which I doubt because I'm poor at wrighting emotion}, please don't be mad at me!

* * *

><p><strong>the first 8 weeks<strong>

I'm sorry that I didn't cherish the time we had together. Had I known what I know now, I would have taking advantage of those moments. But now it's too late. And I'm sorry.

I didn't like you at first. I was suspicious of you, I didn't trust you, and I was afraid you would be cruel, like I have heard that trainers could be. But you weren't. You were good and kind, always shouting encouragement during battle, making sure it was a battle I could win before making me fight. And you made me so happy in so many ways.

But now you're gone.

I noticed when you hadn't got on to play with me for several days. However, I figured you were just busy, and had other things to do. But after 6 weeks, I started to get worried. And now its been 8 weeks,, and you haven't returned. I know you wouldn't just leave, so I guess something must have happened to you.

I miss you so much, master.

**A month**

Your sister, who you never let play with us, started playing with us today. She looks so sad, and I wonder if she notices that you're gone too. She's not as nice as you, but she's ok.

Every time she battles with me, or gives me a vitamin, or even just walks around with me, it hurts. It reminds me of you. I remember the why you used to cheer when I beat someone, and when you talked to me about stuff on your mind while we walked, and when you took my thunderbolts without complaint. It hurts.

But I still do my best. Why? Because I know you would want it. You would want me to fight and do my best.

So I do.

**6 months**

Butterfree misses you. He told me that he wishes you would come back. Apparently Venusaur, Charmelon, Wartortle, Lapras , and him think you abandoned us. I know better. You wouldn't, would you? No, of course not. Master, I tried to tell them, I really did. I told them that you wouldn't.

But they didn't believe me. They think you did leave us on purpose.

It feels colder for some reason. I don't know why, but every time your sister turns on the game, a chill goes through my body. And even when it goes off, I still feel so very cold.

**8 months**

I'm sorry, master, but I don't think I can go on fighting much longer. The heartache is draining my power. I wish with all my heart that your sister would just delete us. Then, I wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. I wouldn't decide to be reborn, like we have the power to do when the game save file is deleted. I would fade away, leave all the pain behind.

But for some reason, she wont. She keeps playing with us, and won't delete us.

I wish you would come back, master. It feels like something is missing with you gone.

**A year** **(****now}**

Your sister has been acting very strange. She went through the effort to make sure we were "extra specially trained". I don't care. Nothing matters to me anymore. I let her train me, but my heart wasn't in the battle. It never was, not since you disappeared. I think you died, but I never will say it out loud, because the idea scares me.

I level up, and I shock her out of habit, but, like always, this just hurts my heart. She grumbles on about it, like always. Then she saves and turns of the game, leaving me to cry in peace.

The game turns back on. _Great! What does she want this time?_ But, it not her. Its.. Its.. oh my gosh, could it be?

It's YOU. Master! You have come back! I'm so happy.

"Hey, Pika, its me!", you say. "I'm very sorry I was gone for so long! I fell got hit by a car while I was riding my bike, and I fell asleep (was in a coma} for a long time! But luckily Lil (the sister} took care of you for me! From now on, I will be more carful."

So, that's it, this whole time you were asleep. Well, I'm glad you weren't dead. I'm glad your back. The look on everyone's faces when they discovered that I was right about you not leaving us was so funny.

_from now on,_ I think as the hole in my heart covers itself, _I will cherish every moment._

I love you, master.

* * *

><p>this is my very first story!<p>

please review on what needs to be improved!


End file.
